


Talents

by LiliFayre



Series: Secret Talents [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliFayre/pseuds/LiliFayre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Good With His Hands. Harvey attempts to learn all of Mike's hidden talents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talent One: Electronics

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I like sequels. Considering that I felt that Good With His Hands wasn't really something people would like, I very surprised that I'm writing one. Actually, I'm really enjoying this. It was just supposed to be just the talk but well it turned into this.

Harvey's little talk with Mike about what the blond was doing with his secret pickpocketing skills was fairly short and to the point. It didn't turn out anything like Harvey wanted it to, mostly because Mike decided to dodge. It only consisted of two questions and two very surprising answers before his associate decided that anything else Harvey wanted to know, he would have to find out on his own.

 _'If you haven't been stealing then what **have** you been doing?'  
_

 _'Hmm? Oh, well I retrieved Donna's bracelet from her creepy stalker, I deserve a raise for that, by the way, also obtained the card for you off Miss Pearson, **never** doing that again... I returned the present you forgot on my desk... Oh, I fixed Luis' April Fools Day prank on you by getting rid of the chocolate cream pie that was supposed to hit you, couldn't get rid of the handcuffs, not enough time, sorry, and I took your wallet back from that blond that stole it from you.'_

 _'I see... Any other hidden talents I should know about?'_

 _'I have a lot of talents, I don't share them with just anybody. If people really want to know about them, then they have to find them on their own.'_

Harvey wasn't the type to back away from a challenge, so he decided that he would find all of Mike's talents.

  


...

  


There wasn't anything that happened at Pearson-Hardman that Donna didn't know about. Naturally that meant that she was the first person Harvey went to.

The words, “Donna, I need a favor.” first thing on a Monday, generally meant that Donna would be spending the entire day doing something that she wouldn't like.

“What is it this time, Harvey? You still owe me for that last few favors, you know.” The redhead glanced up at her boss.

“I'm good for it.” Harvey replied cheerfully. “I just want to know what you know about Mike.”

A scoff paired with a frown. “I don't know a lot, actually. He used to tell me things, but he barely even looks at me now. Try Rachel.”

“Well, Mike doesn't look at you because he was the one that found your bracelet.” Harvey explained, smirking at the surprised look that flashed over Donna's face. “Which means he found that box before everyone else so...” Harvey was cut off when Donna forcefully stood up from her chair and stalked off leaving her boss to follow behind her.

When Donna appeared in the associates cubicles, every male head, with the exception of Mike's, turned to watch the forceful woman stalk toward Mike and Rachel, who was leaning over the blond's shoulder, both too absorbed in whatever they were doing to notice. Harvey casually trailed behind Donna, frowning slightly at the sight before him.

“Okay...” Rachel was muttering, eyes locked on the computer screen. “Then what?”

“Then, you have to send the information to here, like this.” Mike tapped a few keys, paused then a couple more. “After that, it's untraceable.”

“That's how they sent it then?” Rachel scowled, glancing at Mike. “How do you find out who did it then?”

“Well, the only way to...Um...” Mike had glanced up when a shadow fell over his workstation and stilled at the sight of Donna. Immediately, his eyes went back to the computer. “Hi?”

Rachel took one look at Donna, with Harvey right behind her, and took a step back. She really wanted to follow her self-preservation instinct, but she also really wanted to know how to trace the jerk that had been sending her disgusting messages. After a minute, she reached over and smacked Mike in the arm. “Mike, you promised to help me, if Donna kills you then you won't be able to.”

Almost politely, Donna motioned for Mike to continue, leaning over slightly to see what exactly they were doing. Harvey, who felt the need to make a point, walked around, leaning over the other side of Mike, effectively making the poor man feel very boxed in.

Mike sighed, being very careful to keep all his attention on the computer screen in front of him. Taking a minute to collect himself, he nodded. “O..okay. Rachel, the only way to trace something like those messages, is use one of these.” He tapped the small flash drive that was plugged into the computer. “Without the files on this, you can't do anything. The files though, let you bypass all the encryption, everything I just showed you, and then...” He hit several more keys in rapid succession and the screen flashed, briefly, filling a blank space with an e-mail address. “There, that's who sent it.”

Rachel smiled, a very dark look. “Thank you, Mike, you've been a great help. Also..” Rachel hugged him briefly, “Good luck with them.” The paralegal retreated as quickly as possible.

The blond groaned slightly, but straightened a bit, “What did I do?”

Donna didn't answer, just stared at Mike for a minute, plainly making the associate uncomfortable, then she reached over the small wall and pulled Mike to his feet, hugging him awkwardly. Just as suddenly, she let him go, smiling slightly. “Thank you, Mike. You need anything, you come tell me.” Done with her uncharacteristic display of emotion, Donna did an impressive spin, glaring at the staring associates and sashayed back to her desk.

Mike stared for a minute then fixed Harvey with a dark look. “You weren't supposed to tell her.” He stated flatly. “I don't want her to feel she owes me. Otherwise, I would have just given it to her myself.”

“Is that why you didn't tell anyone what you were doing?” Harvey seemed to take it all in stride.

“Well, yeah.” Mike returned to his chair, fiddling with his computer until it returned to the screen he had been using for research before Rachel arrived, disapproval evident. “Also, things aren't secret if everyone knows about them.”

“I suppose... So... computers?” Harvey grinned.

Mike rolled his eyes. “Anything electronic really. Its just knowing how to use your hands, Harvey.”

The older man raised an eyebrow at the words, wondering exactly how talented Mike was with his hands.


	2. Talent Two: Cooking

It was little over two weeks later that Harvey got his next hint. He had tried numerous ways to corner his associate but Mike continued to dodge all his questions. It was making the older man frustrated.

“So.. tonight? Around eight?” The slightly suggestive words made Harvey stop dead in his tracks and look to see who Mike was talking to.

“Sure. I have to experience this.” Rachel's tone was amused. “Are you sure you can handle it? After all, Donna will be there too.”

That made Harvey frown, torn between being very impressed and very angry. He settled on being a little bit of both.

“Of course.” Mike sounded far to confident. “I know what Donna likes, and you'll try anything once so it will work out perfectly.”

“Are you going to invite anyone else?” Rachel's question made Harvey scowl all the harder.

“Like who? I don't have any other friends here.”

“Well, what about Harvey?” The paralegal's tone turned sly, and Harvey found himself, very interested in Mike's answer.

“Right. Like Harvey would even consider it.” Mike answered promptly. “He's probably got a big date or something.”

“Doesn't hurt to ask, you know.” Rachel was still amused. “Check with Donna. She knows everything. See you later.”

Once Harvey was sure that she had left, he rounded a corner and spoke making Mike jump. “Big plans?”

“Gah! Harvey! I've told you not to do that!” Mike leaned against the wall slightly, frowning.

“So? You know that we're working tonight, right?” Harvey leaned into Mike's personal space slightly.

“If I have to work then you'll have to deal with Donna.” Mike warned, “She's really looking forward to tonight.”

Harvey scowled, really not liking anything about the conversation. “Is that so? Rachel too?”

Mike shifted a bit, moving away from Harvey. “Um.. Yeah. Well, Rachel's more interested in the experience, but Donna's had it before.”

Harvey stilled, his expression dark but Mike continued before Harvey could demand an answer.

“You can come too if you want...” The blond was staring at a spot just left of Harvey's head. “No one would mind... Rachel said I should invite you.”

For a minute, Harvey considered the offer. He could accept or decline. Declining was not his first choice, because then he would never know exactly what was going on.

“What time and where are you meeting?”

Mike smiled. “Eight and at my apartment. Donna knows where it is.” Mike slid away before Harvey could ask anything else, making the taller man frown and head directly for Donna.

“Donna. I hear you have plans tonight..”

“Yes, I do and don't you dare ruin them, Harvey!” The redhead immediately interrupted. “I've been looking forward to this for three days now.”

“I wasn't going to.” Harvey held up his hands in a placating gesture. “Mike invited me.”

Donna narrowed her eyes, “You mean, you cornered him and then he did.” She wrote something quickly on a piece of paper handing it over with a sharp smile. “Here, if you are late then we'll have to wait for you. Mike's rules.”

The thought that Mike had rules for clandestine meetings bothered Harvey more than a little. Frowning, he spoke gruffly. “Any other rules I need to know?”

“Just one.” Donna was smirking now, practically able to read the thought crossing her boss' face, and was amused by them. “No office talk. It's not allowed, or you won't get any.” She deliberately kept her words vague and was rewarded by a muffled curse and Harvey stomping into his office.

...

When Harvey arrived at Mike's apartment, ten minutes early, he was greeted by Rachel who opened the door with a bright smile, ushering him into the small room. Donna was already there, sipping from something dark in a small glass. The apartment was clean, if a little run down and the whole place smelled fantastic. Before Harvey was sure exactly how it had happened, he was greeted by Mike, who pressed a glass into his hand and was seated next to Donna, who greeted him cheerfully.

No one had changed clothes, since they had all come directly from the office, but like Donna had said, no one mentioned work. Rachel hovered, mostly addressing Mike, who seemed to be moving all over his kitchen, and who, apparently, was a die hard Cardinals fan, which Rachel seemed to have a problem with. Donna, who like Harvey, preferred the Yankees, kept interjecting, telling the paralegal that there was no chance of the Red Sox's winning anything. It sparked a huge baseball debate, which Harvey was drawn into despite himself.

Near the end of the debate, which was really just a polite term for argument, Mike appeared balancing plates like a skilled waiter. He served the ladies first, earning a happy sigh from Donna and a careful inspection from Rachel, before setting one down in front of Harvey.

“Okay!” Mike at home was different from the Mike at work, he was more cheerful, relaxed. Harvey found that he liked it. “Donna's favorite stew with bread and salad. Don't look like that, Rachel, it won't kill you. Besides, you like new food, remember?” He dropped gracefully into his spot next to Rachel, smiling at the sight of Donna, who was happily eating.

Harvey looked at his secretary, who looked like she was in heaven, to Rachel, who after a careful bite, made an approving noise, to Mike who was watching him in amusement. “You cook?”

“Why don't you tell me?” Mike motioned for Harvey to eat. “Didn't Donna tell you that you were coming for dinner?”

Harvey scowled at the redhead, who grinned. “No. She didn't...” He felt a bit foolish now, thinking what he had. Deciding that it was best that he forgot all about it, he took a bite of the stew, eyes going wide. “Mike, this is fantastic. Where did you get this?”

Donna chuckled. “He made it, Harvey.”

Rachel looked at her food, then at Mike. “Marry me. Because this is amazing.”

Mike flushed, but Donna wagged a finger. “Oh no. No proposals tonight. Besides, he told me no when I said the same thing.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow at Mike, who shrugged. “My gram taught me. She used to be a chef, and I spent a lot of time in the kitchen over the summers.”

“Still food like this takes talent...” Harvey glanced at the two girls who were bickering good naturedly. “And brings you fans.”

“It's not that big a deal...” Yet, he seemed oddly pleased by the compliment.


	3. Talent Three: Sign Language

Harvey had been completely blown away by the second discovered talent of Mike's, or the third, pickpocketing included. He had never considered that Mike could cook, considering that the kid was so skinny. Now, he was more determined than ever to figure out what else Mike was good at. But, first came a meeting with a new client.

It took Harvey all of two minutes to realize that there was no way he could speak to the man properly, because the client was deaf. While Harvey knew a bit of Japanese, French and Spanish, he had never considered sign language. He excused himself to try and find anyone who might know it. He went from person to person, even going so far as to ask Luis, before resigning himself to reading the conversation on paper when he saw Mike in his office, with the client. Briefly furious, due to his already irritated mood, Harvey stormed up to the door, stopping in surprise when the client made several complex motions with his hands and Mike smiled, his own hands moving just as quickly.

“You know sign language?” Harvey knew that he was being rude but he, for once couldn't help himself.

“Sure. It's not hard to learn. I read a book on it.” Mike's reply was casual as he continued to sign for the client. Filing that information away for later, Harvey took over, with Mike interpreting and the meeting closed on a positive note.

...

After Mike returned from escorting the client down to his car, Harvey cornered him in an empty conference room. “Mike, why didn't you tell me you could sign?”

Mike rolled his eyes. “Seriously, Harvey? Didn't we have this conversation before? If I had thought that you would have a client that was mute, then I would have mentioned it. Otherwise, why does it matter?”

“It matters because these are things that I need to know. If it might help for a case, you should tell me.” Harvey tried to make it seem like he only cared about the job, but he was slightly surprised at the fact that he didn't care about the job as much as he did Mike. Since watching Mike sign so gracefully, Harvey couldn't stop thinking about all the other things those hands could do.

“Fine, fine. If I think of anything that might be useful in a case, I'll tell you.” Mike said it in a very appeasing tone, clearly not agreeing with Harvey's logic. He smirked then, and left.

Harvey had thought that he had made his point, until Mike spent the rest of the day signing at him instead. It did nothing for the lawyer's concentration toward his work, but it did do wonders for his imagination.


	4. Talent Four: Carving

Five days after Mike ruined Harvey's fairly clean mind, and two days after Harvey was able to stop focusing on Mike's hands every time the younger man appeared, another talent was brought to Harvey's attention.

It was lunch time, and after inhaling half a sandwich and a Red Bull, Mike spent the rest of his short break outside on a bench near the building. Harvey often found him there when he needed the kid on a whim. So when Harvey needed a file and Mike wasn't at his desk the first place he checked was outside the building. He never understood Mike's apparent fondness for the spot, but it technically was the kid's break so Harvey never called him on it.

When Harvey appeared next to Mike, the younger man smiled. “Hey, Harvey, what do you need?” He blinked when the older man just stared. “Harvey?”

“What is that on your suit?” Dark brown eyes were studying the small flecks that were littered all over Mike's jacket.

“Hmm?” Mike looked down and stood, brushing it off. “Oh, nothing important. So, what do you need?”

“I need the Kelsey files. I'm meeting them in twenty.” Harvey decided that since he was in a hurry he would accept Mike's dodge. But, he couldn't help but be pleased when the kid immediately headed toward the building.

...

Harvey forgot all about the incident until a strange small wooden statue appeared on Donna's desk. Harvey noticed it once or twice but didn't ever mention it until he noticed how protective she was of it. She causally moved it when people dropped files, and slapped hands when someone went to touch it. Nothing about that was unusual, not for Donna when she liked something.

“So Donna, what is that thing supposed to be?” Harvey finally asked, one slow morning.

“It's the Egyptian Goddess Isis. She was the consort to Osiris and considered to be the most beautiful woman to ever live.”

“That's right... I read once that Cleopatra was supposed to be made in her image.” Harvey leaned closer examining the detailed bit of wood carefully. “It's good. Where did you get it?”

“It was a gift.” Donna smirked, knowing the game they would play next.

“Hmm... New boyfriend?”

“Not yet.”

“New hopeful boyfriend? If so, you should consider him, obviously he thinks highly of you.”

That made Donna laugh. “Hardly, he has his eye on someone else. He goes for the big prizes.”

“Really? Okay...” Harvey thought for a few minutes, then shrugged. “I give, who gave it to you?”

The look on Donna's face could only be called crafty. “I'm not sure I should tell you, but you asked so nicely...” She paused for effect then answered. “Mike gave it to me.”

The answer floored Harvey for several reasons. One, that Mike thought highly enough of Donna to openly give her a present. Two, that Mike apparently had very good taste when it came to gifts, which explained the exceptional cuff links he had been given anonymously at Christmas. And three, that Mike had feelings for someone, someone who was considered a big prize. Harvey didn't like that, he didn't want Mike's eyes on anyone but him. He spent several minutes thinking about who it could be before Donna spoke again.

“Don't hurt yourself, Harvey. Just go ask him if it bothers you so much.” The redhead's smile was sly.

“It doesn't bother me.” Harvey replied automatically, “I was wondering where he got such a nice carving.”

“Sure you were.” Came the flippant reply, Donna not believing him at all. “My advice stands. If you want to know, ask him, he's at his desk.” She wasn't surprised that Harvey wasn't there when she looked up.

...

“Mike.” The blond raised his head at the sound of his name. “Do you have a minute?”

“No, I never have a minute. My boss works me until I drop.” He was smiling though. “What do you need?”

The older man was smiling as well. “I wanted to ask you about the statue you gave Donna.”

“Which one? The Isis one or the Athena one?” Mike rolled his head a bit, stretching.

“You gave her two? I only saw one on her desk.” Harvey was confused now.

“Yeah. Athena because Donna knows everything and Isis because anything less and Donna wouldn't accept it. What about them?”

Harvey processed that then nodded. “Where did you get them? The one I saw was very detailed.”

“Thanks, took me forever to make it.” Mike looked at Harvey for another minute, then went back to his files, assuming that the conversation was over.

Harvey, on the other hand, wasn't finished. “You _made_ that? When do you have time for that kind of project?”

Mike frowned at his files. “I worked on them during my lunch break and on Sunday. What, do you want one?” Mike glanced at Harvey. “You're not the Isis type.”

Harvey smirked. “Maybe I do want one. But, if you give me Hades or Anubis, you're fired.”

Mike scoffed. “Please, that's Luis. You're more like Poseidon or Horus.”

“Really now?” Harvey leaned against the wall, plainly enjoying the analogies. “Who's Zeus then?”

“Miss Pearson. Besides, nothing tops Horus.” Mike closed a folder and handed it to Harvey. “Finished and notated.”

The older man took the file, disappointed that the conversation was over, but took an extra moment to lean over Mike's desk. “I'll have to wait to see what you make then.” Harvey went back to his office, enjoying the slight flush that appeared at Harvey's deliberately low tone.

But, when Donna brought him a small box with a beautiful wooden carving of Horus in it, it was Harvey that was slightly embarrassed.


	5. Talent Five: Music

By now, taking into account all of the things he had learned about Mike lately, Harvey was more determined than ever to stake his claim. He was the type of person that enjoyed a challenge. Mike was definitely a challenge, not just because of how he kept random parts of himself hidden, but because of all the times, he called Harvey out, or argued his point. It kept the older man constantly coming back for more. Not to mention that all of Mike's talents seemed to involve him hands, which did terrible things to his apparently overactive imagination.

So when a strange man approached Mike outside the building and instantly hugged him, Harvey inwardly seethed. The man was around Mike's age, with long hair and baggy jeans, and talked to Mike like they were old friends. That was fine, Harvey told himself. Friends do that all time, it wasn't anything special. He kept repeating that and had nearly convinced himself by the end of the day when Mike appeared, casually walking in. “Harvey? I need to leave early next Friday.”

Harvey frowned. “Next Friday is in two days. I'd need more notice than that.”

“Not this Friday, the next one.” Mike gave no explanation, just stood in the room, waiting patiently.

“Why?”

“I promised an old friend that I would help him out. I promise that it is nothing illegal, either by the laws of New York or by your personal ones.” Mike's tone was open and completely honest, making it very hard for Harvey to find a valid reason to deny the request.

“Fine. Take off early, it's not like you don't stay late all the time.” Harvey looked up and couldn't help but smile at Mike's cheerful look.

...

The next time that Harvey heard about Mike's mysterious Friday was from Rachel. Since Donna and Mike had included Harvey and Rachel in their weekly dinners, something that had grown from dinner served at Mike's to one that was held at a different home every week, the paralegal had been more open with Harvey and Donna. It grew to the point that Rachel and Donna took their lunches together, and often, she would chat with Harvey when they passed in the hall.

“Harvey? Are you going to to contest this Friday?” Rachel had bluntly asked him Monday morning when she delivered some research.

“What contest? Thanks.” He put the papers on his desk looking slightly confused.

“The music contest. Didn't Mike tell you?” Rachel looked surprised, and glanced into the hall toward Donna, who immediately wandered in. “Harvey doesn't know about the contest.”

“Really? I was sure you were going.” Donna seemed surprised, an expression that Harvey couldn't remember ever seeing on her face.

“Mike told me he gave you an invitation.” Rachel accused, softly. “Why aren't you going?”

“I didn't know anything about a contest.” He answered honestly. “Mike asked me to leave early this Friday and that was all. He just said he had to help a friend.”

Donna sighed, looking happy. “I know, he's a darling really. I got to listen to them last night, it was amazing.”

Harvey looked dumbfounded, but Rachel laughed. “You really like him, huh?”

“Mike?”

“No, Harvey.” Donna rolled her eyes. “I like Mike's friend, Adrian. He's adorable.”

“I don't see it. Although Devin is pretty nice.” Rachel smirked then outright laughed at Harvey's lost expression. “Harvey, do you know anything about Mike?”

“I know more than you do.” The lawyer muttered. “Now, one of you tell me what exactly I was supposed to know or get out so I can hunt down Mike and make him tell me.”

“Alright.” Donna still looked far too pleased. “Mike is playing keyboard and singing for a band contest Friday. Some of his friends had entered but their singer got sick, so they asked Mike to fill in just once. That's why he needed off early. He really didn't tell you?”

Harvey shook his head, but it was Rachel that frowned. “But, he told me he gave you an invitation. I asked him this morning. Why...”

Mike appeared in the door and froze, holding two boxes of files and looking frazzled. “Um, hi, sorry but I got dragged into this mess for a while.” He adjusted his hold on the boxes. “Donna? Will you please give this to Harvey?” Mike wasn't able to grip the boxes with one hand, but he moved his fingers enough to show an envelope. When Donna took it, Mike instantly darted off, apparently in a hurry.

Donna casually opened the envelope, dropping a thin ticket on Harvey's desk. “I guess he invited you after all.” She chuckled before returning to her desk.

Rachel looked annoyed. “Well, at least he didn't lie. So, are you going?”

Harvey looked at the ticket for a minute then shrugged. “Should I? I am his boss.”

“Oh please.” More proof that Rachel wasn't uncomfortable around Harvey. “Donna and I both know exactly what you think of Mike, and associate doesn't cover even part of it.”

Harvey glared, knowing a loosing battle when he saw one. “I'm still his boss.”

Harvey's intercom buzzed. “Harvey, you are going, no excuses, and wear something casual.” Donna's cheerful voice just ended any debate. “We'll ride together.”

...

It wasn't until the day of the contest that Mike actually had the chance to talk to Harvey about it. The blond had been completely immersed in papers on a case that Luis was running, and had very little time for talk.

“Hey.”

“How did the case go?” Harvey noticed that Mike looked tired.

“We won, but I'm glad it's over... Luis said that we would all have to stay here the while weekend if we didn't finish.” Mike made a face, expressing exactly what he thought of that. “By the way, are you coming tonight?”

Harvey raised an eyebrow at the soft tone Mike used. “Donna says I am.” He stated in his resigned tone, before adding. “I was going to anyway.”

Mike's face fell a bit. “That's good... If you had other plans I would have understood.” he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Mike, do you want me to go or not?” Harvey wanted a definite answer.

“I do! I just... also understand that you most likely have more important things to do. Besides, I didn't actually have the time to ask, so..” He shrugged.

“You should be going if you are going to make it on time.” Harvey stood. “We'll be there, but you better win.”

Mike grinned, “Of course we'll win. They're a good band.” He turned, waving at Donna as he left.

...

When Harvey and Donna arrived at the large scale bar, the contest had already started, which earned Donna a sharp look, as Harvey hated being late for anything. The place was packed, and if the band that was currently ruining whatever song they were playing then this would be a long night.

Rachel ambushed them a few minutes after they arrived, looking nice in a pair of slacks and a dark blue top. Between her and Donna, who was in similar clothes, only a purple top, Harvey was the envy of nearly every man present.

“Where's Mike?” Harvey finally asked Rachel, after looking for the younger man.

“He's backstage, we won't see him until after the band performs.”

The news wasn't exactly welcome, as Donna had spent the whole ride over telling Harvey how he needed to spend time with Mike outside of the office. When Harvey had protested, mentioning their group dinners, Donna had scoffed and told him that it wasn't the same thing.

The three spent their time criticizing the other bands and drinking. The few bands that were good, were still talked down about, because, it was rather fun. Then, the man who had been announcing the various bands, called out a name that meant nothing to Harvey but made Donna sit up and focus on the stage. Harvey took one look at the stage and decided that there was absolutely no way that was his associate. Mike was standing by an electric keyboard, in a very dark green shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black pants.

Then the band started to play and Harvey was floored once again. The song started with just the drums and the keyboard. Apparently, Mike was equally talented with that as he was everything else Harvey had discovered.

When the bassist joined in, Mike opened his mouth and proved that he could sing as well. Harvey was beyond shocked. Everyone that knew him, understood that Harvey enjoyed music, although he preferred the older styles. He had never heard this one before, but noticed in the rare instances that he was able to tear his eyes from the stage that others in the bar had. Mike had been correct, Harvey decided, at the song grew, getting louder before going back to the keyboard and drums briefly before the second verse started, the band was good.

When the song was over and the band had left the stage, Harvey, in an attempt to focus on anything else, turned to Donna. “So, which one was yours?”

“Not mine, Harvey.” Donna retorted, “Not yet. Adrian was the guitarist.”

“I see...” He was fully prepared to tease her, when Mike appeared with the man that Harvey vaguely remembered playing the drums.

“Hey! You made it.” The kid was grinning as he pushed his friend toward Rachel. “Well, what are our chances?”

“You know perfectly well that you did great, Mike.” Donna half scolded, looking around. “Don't beg for praise.”

“But, how else will I get any Donna?” Mike laughed. “He'll be here in a bit, so stop looking.”

Donna pouted, but brightened when the guitarist did join the small group.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, I tried for porn, but I failed. Sorry.

“So Mike...” Harvey finally asked after the winner had been announced and the subsequent celebration afterward. Rachel was still around, apparently charming several people at once, but Donna and her guitarist were no where to be seen, so it was just Harvey and Mike. “Keyboard? I pegged you for a bass player.”

“No way. Piano is easy, and a keyboard is an electronic piano. Bass requires a lot more skill than I have.” Mike waved the suggestion away. “Besides, it would have taken a lot more practice to play bass tonight and I had work. This was just a favor.”

“Pretty big favor. You helped them win.” Harvey leaned over the small table, partly so Mike could hear him better and partly because he wanted to. “What do you get out of the deal?”

Mike shook his head. “Nothing really. I mean, they're happy, Donna and Rachel have a good time and you relax a bit, it's a win-win situation.”

Harvey sighed. “Mike, you have to get something out of it, or it's not a fair deal.”

“Yeah, but this isn't a courtroom, it's my friends. I don't have too many so I'll do what I can for the ones I have... You know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Harvey decided then that he was acting like an idiot. He had Mike's full attention, in a situation that had nothing to do with work and he was wasting it. “Hey.. Mike?”

“Hmm?”

“If I were to ask you if you had any other talents, what would you tell me, this time?” Harvey kept his eyes on Mike.

“I'd probably tell you that, I don't really have any others. I think you've seen them all, congrats, Harvey. You're the first to them out completely.”

The lawyer shook his head, earning a confused look from the younger man. “I still think you are hiding one.”

Mike actually sat there and thought for a minute, which amused Harvey. “No.. I'm sure, that's all.”

Harvey stood abruptly, reaching out and tugging Mike up by the arm. “We'll see about that.” The older man headed for the door, dragging a vaguely protesting Mike behind him.

Mike let Harvey drag him out the building and halfway down the street before he pulled away. "Harvey, what are you doing?”

Harvey had stopped when Mike took his arm back, but moved slightly closer, making Mike take a step backward. "I am investigating."

"Then you'd make a terrible policeman." Mike countered, looking slightly nervous.

"Not really. I think I'd make a very good one." Harvey drawled, catching Mike's sleeve again, pulling him closer.

"Um..." Mike was having problems processing things, due to Harvey's proximity. Deciding to go for broke, Mike straightened. "How then? Because I just don't..."

The world was destined to never hear what Mike was going to say because Harvey had moved again, tangling his free hand in Mike's short hair and kissing the younger man. Mike instantly grabbed a hold of Harvey's shirt, eyes slipping closed, and kissed back.

It was a long slow kiss, almost lazy. Harvey kept his hold on Mike's arm, but the hand that was in his hair drifted down wrapping around Mike's waist pulling the younger man as close as possible, which really wasn't close enough. Then Mike's hands started to move, one moving tortuously slowly upward to wrap around Harvey's neck, fingers brushing the back of the older man's neck. The other hand though, slid down and under the loose shirt that Harvey was wearing, to wander all over the lawyer's back. It was distracting, but it confirmed what Harvey had been thinking about all along. That Mike's hands were as talented as Harvey had hoped.

Mike wasn't really aware of what he he was letting his hands do. He was far too busy enjoying what was probably the best kiss of his life. The fingers that were touching Harvey's neck must have hit a particularly sensitive spot because Harvey tightened his hold again. Mike didn't mind, really who would, he was perfectly content standing in the middle of the sidewalk, kissing Harvey. It was that stray thought, floating around in the happy haze of Mike's mind that made him pull back slightly, looking around self consciously. "Um..."

"See, you did have another talent that I didn't know about..." Harvey murmured, refusing to release Mike. "I think... I prefer this one to the others." Harvey kissed him again, briefly.

"Yeah?" Mike breathed, and Harvey nodded. "Hmm... Just imagine what I could do with more practice."


End file.
